This invention is directed to a small-sized quartz crystal electronic wristwatch, and in particular to providing each of the operative components of an electronic wristwatch on a support plate particularly configured to affect miniaturization of the wristwatch.
In recent years, because of the accuracy that was not heretofore obtainable in mechanical watches, electronic wristwatches, and in particular electronic wristwatches having a quartz crystal vibrator as a time standard, have become increasingly more popular. One disadvantage that has been noted however, with respect to such electronic wristwatches, is their relative bulkiness, when compared with mechanical wristwatches.
This disadvantage is particularly noted in women's fashion, which places a premium on small-size movements in order to permit the wristwatch to be styled to meet fashion requirements. Accordingly, a highly miniaturized and thinner electronic wristwatch movement that is sufficiently miniaturized to be utilized in watches designed particularly for women is desired.